A need exists to reduce hydrocarbon waste in landfills.
A further need exists to use hydrocarbon waste and renewable hydrocarbon feedstocks to create a fuel usable in transportation vehicles and for other energy requirements.
The present embodiments may meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.